


Isn't it Lovely?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, HULK HAS FEELINGS TOO, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor loves Bruce and Hulk, theres a song that goes with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isn't it lovely? All alone, heart made of glass, my mind of stone. Tear me to pieces, skin and bone. Hello, welcome home.(based off of the song Lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid)





	Isn't it Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> So i was bored and I was reading a fic and i was like, christ this is good, i so i decided to make my own. and this happened, i have no idea whether to make it a one-shot or not, idk u tell me. I'm tryin my best guys, this is all i got. I love this ship, lord help my soul.

All Bruce remembered was a bright light surrounding him and the fall that lasted a lifetime. Everything after that was a blur.

How could he let that happen? Thor, Thor was dead because of him. Because of him. The man he loved, the one person he actually could tell his feelings to, with all of his honesty. Dead. And it was his fault.

Bruce had become numb, words spilling out without him meaning to. His emotions were at their peak, he couldn’t just,  _ hold them back. _ So, he couldn’t blame himself for the tears in his eyes when he confessed to Tony,

“Thor is gone,”  _ and it’s all my fault.  _ He neglected to add that last part, he was afraid of the look he would get. The look that reminded him of his piss-drunk father, broken bottle in his hand.  _ The look of obscure anger and regret.  _ Bruce couldn’t imagine that look swimming in Tony’s chocolate eyes. Bruce doesn’t think he could  _ handle _ that look in his best friend’s eyes.

Hulk. He didn’t even want to mention The Hulk. Hulk blamed himself too, and Bruce could feel him punching angrily at the walls of his mind. He could feel Hulk sobbing and pulling at his hair. Bruce wanted to comfort the big green asshole, he really did. The best he could do was pull his arms around his own body.

Hulk didn’t want to show himself, and Bruce thought he was a coward. But Bruce was too. If they switched positions, Bruce was sure he wouldn’t want to show his pale face to the bright April sun.

So when Bruce was offered to use the Hulkbuster for his own need, he felt the need to decline, and only because it made him feel like a coward even more. Just hiding behind something that could protect him, like he’s always done. Whether it be Hulk, under a table or a bed, Bruce always found himself in hiding. As a child and even now, as an adult. Bruce obliged to this offer, as it would seem idiotic for him to turn it down. And a man with seven PHDs is not idiotic.

The only time Bruce had never felt the need to hide was when he was back on Sakaar, back in his human form, and in the Quinjet. He might have been fully exposed to Thor, emotionally and physically, but he hadn’t really felt the need to hide away. Bruce was completely comfortable in Thor’s welcoming and warm presence. That exact moment, on Sakaar, in his human form, in the Quinjet, Bruce had realized that he loved Thor. With every inch of his being. Although it wasn’t a lot of inches, Bruce was completely smitten with the man.

And he was dead, and it was Bruce’s fault. So in order to give himself peace, Bruce took the Hulkbuster and tried his best to fight with it. He would get revenge for Thor.  _ Revenge. _ The word brought tears to Bruce’s eyes but he quickly shook his head. He wouldn’t cry, he’s already done that, only fighting would help him now.

In the midst of the Wakanda battle between Thanos’ army and the Avengers and co., a bright light shone down in the middle of the battlefield and Bruce immediately recognized it.  _ The Bifrost. _ The only person who could do that was Heimdall, no. No. No. No! Bruce wriggled to get the helmet off so he could get a better look.  _ I wish I had brought my glasses. _ Bruce craned his neck and squinted his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

There he was, in all his not-dead glory, Thor. He stood with a whole new weapon and a whole new demeanor. Bruce thought this was the hottest Thor’s ever been. Bruce’s

heart was pumping out of his chest as he stopped himself from jumping out of the Hulkbuster and into Thor’s arms. Instead, he searched his mind for words.

“OH, YOU GUYS ARE SO SCREWED NOW!”

After that, Bruce couldn’t decide whether things got better or worse. The winning of the war, the cries of glee, the fading of Bucky and T’Challa that sent a painful twang through Bruce’s heart. He regretted ever being happy before that.

That night, Bruce lay on his bed in the Wakandan castle, reading silently. He hadn’t spoken to Thor since he had yelled out, and frankly, he didn’t want to. After the battle, everyone was on edge and everywhere was silent.

So many things had gone wrong that Bruce wracked his mind for answers. He decided to put his book down and walk the halls of the castle.

He sat up, wincing as his bare feet hit the cool floor. Hulk was finally asleep and calm, probably because he knew Thor was alright, but Bruce was still disappointed with himself, for not ever believing that Thor was alive.

Bruce was so busy convincing himself that Thor was alive that he didn’t notice his door slide open and the bed dip beside him.

“Banner,”

Bruce snapped his eyes up to meet one beautiful ocean blue eye and another beautiful mechanical dark chocolate brown eye. Bruce was at a loss for words. Here he was, the beautiful, muscular man himself, Thor. Bruce decided not to look back into Thor’s eyes and he suddenly found much beauty in the wood floor his feet were planted on.

“T-Thor,”

Suddenly, a strong hand made its way to Bruce’s chin and pulled it up. Bruce and Thor were now looking each other in the eye.

“You are still as beautiful as when I first met you,” Thor whispered, not meaning for Bruce to hear.

Bruce blushed intensely and he attempted to look away, but Thor’s hand kept his jaw in place. Bruce searched his face for any emotion and there was one that was clear as day: love. Bruce couldn’t help himself as the tears burned the back of his throat and started to spill out of his eyes.

“I-I thought you were dead! I didn’t even think for a second that you made it out of there. Oh my god, I’m so stupid, you’re alive, and I’m going crazy! You make me crazy! Ever since Sakaar, you’ve been stuck in my head and-”

“Banner,” Thor said calmly, although you could hear the smile in his voice.

“I haven’t felt this way about anyone, well not since Natasha, but that’s in the past! I don’t love her anymore, I was stupid to think I ever did, why didn’t I realize that you were here all along! I could’ve realized! I was just telling myself to ignore the stupidly hot, nice, welcoming god on our team! I’m blind! I’m-” Bruce was sobbing at this point, and somewhere in the middle of his rant, Thor had pulled him into a hug. Bruce breathed in Thor’s scent of cologne, sweat and rain.

“Banner,” Thor said again.

“It’s Bruce.” Bruce squeaked out from the comfort of Thor’s chest.

“Bruce,” Thor corrected himself before continuing. “I also had never realized I feel the same way, it had always felt wrong calling you ‘friend Banner’ I knew that I wanted something more. I knew I wanted you as a lover instead.”

Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t. He was actually starstruck, or thunderstruck.

Thor tugged on Bruce’s jaw and their lips met. Bruce wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and leaned into the kiss, pulling himself closer. One of Thor’s hands found its way to Bruce’s curly hair, and he tugged slightly, enough to get Bruce to moan into the kiss. The other hand was sliding under Bruce’s shirt, gently touching the bare skin underneath.

Thor pushed Bruce onto the bed and broke the kiss, lust clear in his eyes. Bruce shuddered before moaning out,

“I love you, Thor,”

Thor grunted in response and kissed him again.

Tonight was gonna be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was an emotional rollercoaster


End file.
